Welcome to TAPPS
by Tesina Gela Gardner
Summary: AU Naruto is forced to go to TAPPS, a place where talented artists show off their skills. He says he surely does not want to go, until he meets a certain Uchiha at the hotel. Sasunaru Shounenai Ch.2 up!
1. Time to Go!

Hello! This is my first Naruto fanfic. Ok there is shounen-ai you know with boy x boy stuff etc… So I guess enjoy!

Summary: AU Naruto is forced to go to TAAPS, a place where talented artists show off their skills. He says he surely _does not _want to go, until he meets a certain Uchiha at the hotel. Sasunaru all the way!

Disclaimer: checks online Nope still don't own it

Chapter 1: Time To Go!

----Naruto's p.o.v.----

I watched as Iruka packed the last of his belongings into the already over piling suitcase. Why would you need that much stuff for only one weekend? I sighed and rolled over on the small fluffy couch Iruka had bought me when I first moved in with him. I wish I never had to go to this TAPPS thing with him. I swear I wish I took Theater instead of art, supposedly it was 'required' to go to it, even if the student didn't want to. Which happens to be someone like me.

"You know Naruto, you need to finish packing." Iruka said looking sternly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why, Iruka-sensai? I don't wanna go to this stupid thing."

"All your friends are going Naruto, and you will be missing school that day also."

Well that didn't help me much. I was a nobody at school besides having my three best buddies; Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. And I would of course be a nobody there also. My life sucks. Oh well better as well go with Iruka before he goes psycho on me again. I better go get packing.

"Fine Iruka-sensai, I'll go with you," I grumbled softly and left Iruka's room, before I heard his remark. I hated the fact that Iruka happened to be **my **art teacher at **my** school. I sighed again as I placed my clothes into the small orange duffle bag. It's gonna be a long weekend, I can feel it.

.---Normal p-o-v.---

**Bring!**

**Bring!**

**Bring!**

"Stupid alarm clock!"

Naruto tossed it to the other side of the room. But the damn thing kept going off.

"Damnit!" Naruto yelled as he proceeded to throw the little innocent alarm clock out the window, but before that something or someone stopped it. Iruka just happened to walk in when Naruto opened the window.

"Naruto, you better not be throwing that clock out the window again. I just had it fixed," Iruka grabbed the clock out of Naruto's clutches and placed it beck on the bedside table.

"Come and eat, breakfast is ready, after your done we have to leave a.s.a.p." Iruka glanced at the sleepyhead Naruto and closed the door.

Naruto growled slightly to himself and went to take a quick shower before Iruka had the chance to start yelling at him about the breakfast getting cold. Like he gave a fuck.

.Time skip at the school.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE HERE!" Anko yelled to all the students in the cafeteria. They all groaned because of the lack of sleep they had gotten the night before.

"OKAY! NOW LET'S GET SOME RULES DOWN!" She pauses as Kakashi boringly hands her a piece of paper and then stuck his head back into his perverted book.

"ALRIGHT! RULE NUMBER 1 ABSOLUTELY NO COPYING OF SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK. RULE NUMBER 2 BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH….." Naruto was lost into another word as he drifted off into Dream's Ville. NUMBER 47.…"

Naruto was poked hard in the shoulder. He looked angrily at the person who decided to wake him up. It happened to be Kakashi.

"Naruto you shouldn't be dozing off like this, I mean if Iruka saw you…"

"I know, I know he would go off like a rocket," Naruto said as he was just about to close his eyes…

"NARUTO!" Iruka looked furious. Kakashi smirked under his mask. It was always fun watching Iruka getting all pissed off at Naruto.

Naruto slowly lifted his head up and eyed Iruka with drowsiness. Iruka's eyes were red on red, which equaled it's your funeral. Naruto then fully sat up and hoped that this orientation was almost over. He looked back to Kakashi but saw that he left to go stand by Iruka. Something that Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear made him blush.

'I wonder…nah…they couldn't be dating…I guess I'll ask Iruka about it later.' Naruto thought looking back up towards the principal. He made a face that said to the other students, 'Make her shutup!'

"OKAY! NOW THAT I WENT OVER ALL THE RULES, TIME TO GET INTO YOUR CARPOOLS!" Anko yelled into the microphone and then ushered all the students to exit to the front of the school.

Naruto looked all over the place for his three best buddies. He soon spotted them on the side of the school. They were all wearing the school logo on their shirt with a pair of jeans. Naruto cursed at the dress code, they weren't even going to be at school and they still had to dress 'appropriately'.

'Figures, they probably left after principal Anko started reading off the rules list,' Naruto said combing his fingers through his hair.

"Hey guys!" He shouted as the three stopped talking and greeted Naruto.

Chouji waved and then stuck his hand back into the bag of lays he's been eating. Kiba walked over to Naruto.

"Hey buddy, where have yah been!" Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair.

Shikamaru replied boringly, "Yeah, it was so troublesome just waiting for you."

"Well, Iruka made me stay at the orientation, but I fell asleep anyway," he said as he fixed his hair.

"You should have snuck out," said Chouji chewing on some chips.

"If I did then Iruka could have caught me."

"Oh yeah, and then he would have blown up in fury," Chouji said, stuffing his mouth with more chips.

"Hey guys we better go find a car we can pool with!" Kiba yelled, running towards the nearest car.

"Uh Kiba it's car pool, why don't' we go with Kakashi and Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed. "There's enough room for all four of us!"

"Fine with us!" Kiba yelled, dragging along Shikamaru and Chouji along with their duffle bags.

_Fin_

So what did yah guys think! I would love some criticism on my story plz. Tell me if yah like it and leave a nice review, no flames plz! Love yah all!

T.G.G.


	2. Bored to Death

Hello again folks!

Well let me clear up a few things. (thank you ChildofLight 051) Sorry that I didn't mention the school name and what exactly TAPPS is. LOL It slipped my mind. Ok they go to Pious High School and yes it's basically one of those private art schools, and TAPPS is the Texas Association of Private and Parochial Schools. Well you see I also went there for art and it **sucked**. There were so many schools there (the fact is I hate being enclosed in places I think it's claustrophobia). I happened to be part of the art competition and had to do seek-and-sketch, where you have to like go around the whole campus (Cambiola University) and look for something that matches what they are looking for. I didn't even place. cries But at least I had gotten to hang out with my friends at the hotel. It was ok I guess. There was a lot of different competitions there too, like photography, Spanish, math, you name it they got it. Well now that ya'll know more about it time for the story!

Oh and this is based upon my experience.

**Chapter 2: Bored to Death**

The ride to the Marriot Hotel was very boring, nobody seemed to talk, well except for one hyper loudmouth blonde named Naruto.

'Iruka should have never given Naruto that pixi stick,' Kakashi thought as he fingered through his perverted book.

"And then there was this one time, when Iruka let me keep a puppy, but he said that the dog had to go because he made.."

"Naruto!" Everyone stared at him with glowing red eyes, "shut up!"

"Ok, ok geez!" Naruto rubbed the back of his forehead grinning slightly. 'What's up with everyone today?' He thought as he stared out the window with a bored expression on his face. 'This sucks…' Naruto slowly fell asleep.

**----2 hours later---**

"Naruto, wake up." Iruka said calmly shaking the sleeping boy.

No answer. All Naruto did was push Iruka's hand away and turn over.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed in his ear, making the blonde boy fly one foot into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled out hitting the hood of the SUV. "What the fuck is it!" His head started forming a large bump the size of a baseball.

"We are here." Iruka said opening the car door wider so everyone could get out. "Grab your stuff, we are going to get rooms."

"Oww.." said Kiba staring at the large protruding bump on Naruto's head, "That's gotta be one hell of a bump."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just stating the obvious.." Kiba said sheepishly he turned to talk to the other guys but they seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Chouji took out another bag of chips while Shika was cloud watching like he always did when everything was too "troublesome" for him to comprehend.

"Ok everyone get everything from the back," Iruka said looking to the group as he grabbed his large over piling suitcase. "Let's go then!"

"Yippee! Finally!" Naruto yelled as he practically almost ran into the glass door. A hand was placed on his shoulder, it was Kakashi's. Naruto looked innocently up towards him with the expression that said, 'I didn't do anything wrong?'

"Naruto, don't be so 'troublesome' as Shikamaru would put it, you mustn't act like a little preschooler," Kakashi said noticing Iruka was about to go off like a time bomb.

**.In the Hotel**

"We have to what!"

"Sorry Naruto, there are currently no rooms available, so you have to wait like everyone else," Kakashi said picking up his duffle bag. "And since mine and Iruka's room is done being cleaned, I want to get some shut eye before we head over to the campus." Kakashi yawned a little. 'Guess I better get Iruka,' he thought, slumping the duffle bag over his shoulder.

Iruka was busy throwing insults and whatever he can come up with towards the hotel manager.

"I'm sorry sir but we-"

"Tell those damn maids to hurry up and clean up that fucking room , before I-"

"Iruka," Kakashi called heading towards the elevator, "Come on, the boys can take care of themselves, the room should be done in a little while, let's get some shut eye."

"Ok." Iruka went into the elevator with Kakashi, dragging his suitcase along. The manager sighed in relief and went back to doing whatever managers do. (lol)

"Ahhhh! This sucks!" Naruto yelled out in frustration. He then plopped down into one of the lounge couches.

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

The 4 boys yawned.

"Damn I'm bored!" Naruto said yawning again. "I wish I never even-" He paused when he noticed the elevator opening. 'Damn if it's Kakashi I swear I'd, huh…' Naruto, instead of looking at Kakashi, saw a boyabout his agewith raven black hair, a beautiful feminine face, and with the darkest eyes he had ever seen. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. And that's when the dark angel looked his way, with those eyes of his. Naruto tensed up.

"What are you looking at?"

**T.B.C.**

I know, I know sucky ending. I promise the next chapter would be better. I don't know y but I just feel like telling ya'll this. Well my friends and I had to wait for a god damn room. It took forever! I think like 3 or 4 hours, so we had to sit in the lounge (we weren't the only ones) My group of friends decided to go upstairs in the elevator and that was fun, (we used it a lot) We played hide and seek but then the freakin elevator broke. We got in trouble. My art teacher was like blah blah never do that again blah blah. Turns out when we got our room it was the cleanest of them all. (Lucky us!) That's all I wanna say b4 I write more than a paragraph about my life, and you all yell at me for talking too much crap. (lol) Ok here are the review responses:

yukaishepards: aww thank you! So how did u like this chapter!

FMA-lover16: Thanks for the review:P I know it's gonna be interesting. Wait until next chapter!

BeutifulDisgrace246: Thankies! Of course I'll keep on writing it, writing stories is my life (well not really heheh..) well happy reading till next chapter of course!

Midnight Shining Star: Thank u! I luv ur stories! -

ChildofLight 051: Thanks for the review! Hope ur still not confused, sorry about the mishap. I seriously was not thinking when I typed out that chapter. I usually type down stuff theat comes to my mind. - Whaddya think of this chapter!

Cherry Daze: Yay! And Sasuke has finally come into the picture! Thanks for the review!

blue-genjutsu: Well here it is! Didya like it! LOL I'm kinda nuts right now. Heheh…

XxXinukaiXxX: Thank u! BTW I luv your penname! lol


End file.
